Pure epicness with our sticky friend
by Dixie C Jones
Summary: "Now like I was saying, in our dimetion you guys are an anime." Katie said, slightly glaring in my direction. "Called HETALIA!" I yelled! I then heard Italy yell, "Yay!" Yep, this completely happened!


Okay. This is gonna sound completely weird and unlikely but it happened! Don't say I'm crazy! …Though you could be right…

Any who, I was at my friend's, Germany, house with America and Spain. Before you say anything, no we are not the actual countries. We are four teenage girls who have no life. Just don't tell my friends I said that. We were watching episode 19 of Hetalia.

TV:

_America: Ok. Let's stick a fork in this meeting cause it is done! Remember that all the information discussed here is top secret so don't tell anyone!_

_Italy: Right! Are we going we going to eat dinner? Even you guys have to eat. Can we have Pasta? I can show you how to make it right. _

_Everybody else: WHEN DID YOU GET IN HERE?_

Back with us:

"Why is Canada a ghost?" Katie asked. She was Germany. Just then, Germany popped on the screen and Katie disappeared. We all just stared. What the heck? Then America and China popped up and me and Mystic disappeared. I guess Spain randomly popped up cause when we woke up Hillary was there too. We wake up to chibitalia and holy Rome. Holy Rome was just leaving and Chibitalia was crying. After we cried ourselves to sleep we finally woke up in the middle of the meeting room. The Countries just stared at us. They were frozen in place of what they were doing before we appeared. America was eating a pile of cheeseburgers, England and France were trying to kill each other, China had some snacks, Korea was trying to groap China, Spain was holding S. Italy's curl, and Italy was waving his white flag at him. Germany looked like he was about shut them up by yelling and Canada said Hi but we didn't hear. He _was_ getting sat on by Russia. I kinda heard Austria say something about Germany looked like he was about to murder someone. See! I told you it was weird! And you doubted me!

Suddenly everyone started shouting again and we couldn't hear a thing. We could see Germany yelling but even he couldn't shout over the noise. Suddenly there was gunfire. I turned to see Katie holding a gun. "Where did you get that?" I asked.

"Germany's pocket." My fake red head friend said innocently. Sweat drop.

"Vhat? Vho are you and Vhen did you take that?" Everyone was staring at us now.

Katie replied, "Vell, remember vhen you vere yelling at everybody?"

"Yes."

I could hear Hillary and Mystic behind me saying, "Good times. Gooood times."

"That's vhen I took it. And I'm Germany…" She pointed to me, "…She's China…" Pointed to Mystic, "…She's America…" Point to Hillary, "… and that's Spain!"

The four said nations looked at us like we were crazy. We were though. Or on drugs. Or both. Ya, most likely both.

"But… You look nothing like us."

"Well we kinda act like you. Hillary likes tomatoes but I don't think she's a pedophile. Rose has the whole panda obsession, and she loves Chinese food aru. Mystic never said she's the hero but she is more or less the leader of our group. And I say shut up a lot and have guns so yea, we kinda act like you."

"I am not a pedophile!" "Pastaaa!" "I don't have a panda obsession!" "ARU!" "Why did you yell that in my awesome ear, Yao?" "Sorry, Gilbert aru." "Spain is not a pedoph- well…" "Hillary!" "Sorry. Mystic." "What the bloody heck?" "Who are you?" "I'm Cana-""I'll be the hero!"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Germany yelled. "So where are you from?"

"Vell-"

"Katie! Stop making fun of Germany aru!"

"Ya like you aren't making fun of China!"

"You stop yelling in front of the hero!"

"… Guys…"

"Stop making fun of us aru!"

"Veally. Stop."

"…Guys!"

"Pasta-"

"GUYS!"

"…Yes Hillary?"

"Please shut up."

"K."

"Now like I was saying, in our dimetion you guys are an anime." Katie said, slightly glaring in my direction.

"Called HETALIA!" I yelled!

I then heard Italy yell, "Yay!" then Japan explained that it meant useless Italy in his langrage and Italy got all sad. Then Germany blamed Japan for all this. Yep. This _completely_ happened!

"And I like to read the fan fiction for it!" I exclaimed. "It's mostly yuoi though…"

"Vhat?"

"It's mostly you and Italy!"

"But me and Italy are not dating!"

"But I thought-"

"Shut up, Italy!"

Katie came up, "No. Let him talk! This will make another good fan fiction!"

"Stop breaking the fourth wall!"

"Vhat? Vhy Vould I do that?" Katie walked up and whispered something in Germany's ear. It must have been bad cause he paled. "Ok. Italy, tell them."

"Good choice, my fine sir!"

After one successful fan fiction later:

Katie smiled, "Thanks Italy!"

Hillary looked down at her hands. "Guys! We are disappearing!"

"Oh! We are!" Mystic yelled.

"Germany! Are you Holy Rome?"

"…"

"Remember what I said!"

"… Fine. Yes!"

"Dang! I own you 5 bucks, Mystic!"

"I told you Hillary!"

By then we looked like Canada. Right before we completely disappeared, Katie yelled, "Sorry, Germany, but I lied. Say hi to your sticky friend, Herr Stick!"

And with that, we were gone.

"…Sticky friend?"

"Shut up, Austria!"

END!

"And that was what happened at the sleep over!" Rose said to her parents.

They looked at her funny. "…How do you know the part you weren't there for?"

"…I'll be in my room!"

"…We need to get that girl in a creative writing class." Her mother said.


End file.
